One more round
by LunaAtic
Summary: The morning for Hyuuga Junpei started badly. At first he couldn't locate his glasses on the night table beside his bed. When he finally managed to find them, Hyuuga tripped over his blanket and fell down flat breaking his glasses in process. After the practice, escorted by Teppei Kiyoshi, Hyuuga finally went to replace his glasses. Just when his mood got better...


The morning for Hyuuga Junpei started badly. At first he couldn't locate his glasses on the night table beside his bed. When he finally managed to find them, Hyuuga tripped over his blanket and fell down flat breaking his glasses in process. Hyuuga sat up and picked up the broken frame. He examined it carefully trying to find any possible way to fix it, but he knew he'd have to take it to an optician. He let out a loud sigh of annoyance while furrowing his eyebrows, making himself look fierce. "Maybe I should start keeping an extra pair just in case something like this happens," he said out loud. "I guess there is no other way around it…"

* * *

"Captain is in a bad mood today," Shinji whispered to Satoshi.

"Shut up cat face!" Hyuuga yelled throwing a ball at his teammates and getting Shinji right on the head.

"Ouch! Captain, why?" Shinji whined holding onto his head.

"Get back to training." Hyuuga yelled.

* * *

"What's with him?" Teppei sat down beside Riko, who was watching the team train thoroughly.

"His glasses," she replied shortly.

"Glasses?" Teppei asked.

She nodded. "He broke his glasses and Hyuuga gets irritated when he has to wear contacts," she explained.

Teppei looked at his captain. His eyebrows were furrowed and Hyuuga's pale face looked like he was frowning the whole time. Teppei smiled sincerely scratching the back of his head.

"You seem to be getting along with Junpei better," Riko noticed.

Teppei threw a look of amusement at her but replied honestly. "Slightly. He still hates me and does not miss a chance to tell me so."

Riko finally turned to face Teppei. She sent him a long questioning look; as if she was trying to read his thoughts, as if she knew something he wanted to hide from everyone else. Teppei looked down not bearing to hold her gaze.

"He doesn't mean it." Riko finally said, pushing the strand of her short hair behind her ear. Teppei sent her a surprised look. A question kept drilling his mind, but Teppei kept quiet. Riko threw one last look at him and motioned for him to join the rest of the team.

Teppei nodded throwing his towel on the bench and running ahead.

* * *

"Why do we always end up walking together" Hyuuga groaned. Teppei smiled and looked ahead as they made their way to the optician's.

"That is harsh knowing that we've crossed the 'friendly' boundary a long time ago." Teppei replied, touching Hyuuga's hand lightly with his fingertips. Hyuuga twitched and pulled away instantly. He glared at his teammate. The look in his eyes told Teppei everything that Hyuuga thought about him.

"Are you insane?!" He exclaimed. "We are in a public place. What is we were seen?"

His words cut like a razor blade, but Teppei decided not to comment. After all when he confessed his feeling to Hyuuga Junpei he knew very well that he was playing with fire. To his greatest pleasure and biggest surprise Hyuuga accepted his feelings and they've started dating secretly. Teppei watched his partner march ahead fuming. His broad back, slightly muscular arms and long toned legs made Teppei's heart beat faster. More than anything he wanted to reach out and touch Hyuuga all over. He wanted to kiss his furious face and stroke his slender neck. Teppei bit his tongue trying to push the lustful thought to the back of his mind and save them for later. With a sigh he followed Hyuuga not wanting to make him even more furious.

* * *

As Hyuuga put on his glasses a sigh of relief escaped his thin lips and finally the furious wrinkles on his forehead flattened since morning. Teppei watched him from the corner of his eye thinking if it was the right time to ask if Hyuuga wanted to go to his house. He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't notice a couple of females bumping into him as he turned around.

"Sorry," he mumbled with a heartfelt smile that always caught Hyuuga off guard. The girls blushed and giggled also apologizing to the tall guy.

The laughter and cheerful talk made Hyuuga turn around to see what the commotion was. His eyes narrowed when he saw Teppei chatting nonchalantly with two females that were clearly and openly flirting with the tall male.

A hint of annoyance tingled in his chest as he quickly paid for his glasses and made his way to the trio. Hyuuga cleared his throat and glared at Teppei.

"Is this the friend you were talking about?" asked of the girls. She was tall and slim with a nice face and beautiful long hair that fell freely on her shoulders.

"Yes, this is Hyuuga Junpei," Teppei introduced his teammate while scratching the back of his head.

"Pleasure," Junpei said through his gritted teeth. "If you will excuse us now," Hyuuga said grabbing Teppei's hand and dragging him out of the store before he could react.

When they reached a decent distance from the shop, Junpei finally released his hand and walked ahead. The captain was fuming but Teppei could not understand why. He walked behind Hyuuga with his head down not sure of what to say to make everything better.

"Do you have time now?" Junpei asked not looking back. Teppei swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart beat sped up as he replied a simple yes and walked after his partner.

* * *

"Do you want anything to drink?" Hyuuga asked taking out a bottle of water from the fridge. Teppei, too nervous to speak, shook his head a no. Teppei sat down at the table. Hyuuga took a large gulp of water, threw the rest into the bin and marched to Teppei. He grabbed his partner by the collar finally releasing his fury. Instantly Teppei covered his hands with his large ones and looked into Hyuuga's eyes.

"Did I do anything?" he asked simply.

Hyuuga kept quiet. His grip hardened and gaze sharpened. "Have you no shame flirting with women in front of me?" Hyuuga hissed. Teppei's eyes widened surprised and amused.

"Could it be…are you jealous Junpei?"

Happiness filled his chest; Teppei's eyes sparkled as he stroked Hyuuga's hands. Junpei groaned in annoyance and released his partner. He turned away not wanting to face the cheerful expression which always made him angry.

"Not at all," he replied trying to calm down.

Teppei stood up and wrapped his arms around Junpei. He rested his chin on Hyuuga's head with a smile on his face. "If you were, I am truly happy." He said quietly. Hyuuga clenched his fists and shrugged off Teppei's hands.

"Don't flatter yourself,"

His temper was getting the worse of him, but Teppei did not seem to notice it. Tall guy wrapped his arms around Junpei and hugged him tighter. His cheek rubbed against Junpei's and Kiyoshi closed his eyes feeling pleasure. The softness of Junpei's cheek was comforting and somewhat arousing, because Teppei felt his lower body react almost instantly. He pressed himself harder against his partner wanting to let him know how excited Junpei made him feel.

A hint of blushed covered Hyuuga's cheeks, but he took a hold of himself trying to keep cool. Kiyoshi ran his hand down Hyuuga's back, gently massaging and pressing the pleasure spots. Teppei knew them all too well. He knew where to touch and where to kiss, he knew what Hyuuga liked and he disliked, what made his cry in ecstasy and what made his expression furious.

"Teppei…" Hyuuga started but was silenced by dominating lips. Kiyoshi forced his tongue into Hyuuga's mouth eagerly, not wanting to waste any more time. It's been a while since they were close and he wanted to make the most out of it. The thought a jealous Hyuuga sparkled the fire inside him and Teppei wanted to share his passion with the one he cared for the most.

"Kiyoshi," Hyuuga's brows trembled as he tilted his head to a side, revealing his pale neck to his lover's sight.

Teppei gulped. In his eyes the sight of Hyuuga's neck was as erotic as seeing him naked. Losing the last bits of self control Teppei pushed Hyuuga to the closest wall, pressing his lower body against his partner's. The bulge in his baggy trousers was digging into Hyuuga's hardness as if provoking young man to take action.

Hyuuga's knees weakened but his partner's strong arms held him up, pressing harder against the wall.

"You want to do it here?" Hyuuga asked unable to think of anything else but his own lust building up and throbbing, begging for release.

"You are surprising straight forward today," Teppei replied smiling against Hyuuga's skin as he continued planting gentle kisses all over the flesh of his partner's neck.

"Shut up," Hyuuga hissed when Teppei gently nibbled on his neck. "Do you want it or not?"

Once again a smile appeared on Teppei's face. "Not a single day passed that I did not think about doing _this_ with you…"

Teppei shoved his hand into Hyuuga's trousers and gripped his manhood. He breathed out soundly as he felt how wet Hyuuga already got. Unable to control his lust Teppei jerked his hand back and forth hard and fast causing Hyuuga to cry out and clench onto his strong shoulders.

"Not so fast…Kiyoshi…" Hyuuga moaned loudly. "I'm going to…I'm…" and with a loud groaned he released into Teppei's hand. Teppei slipped his hand out of Hyuuga's trousers and brought it to his face. He licked the semen and smiled while looking into Hyuuga's eyes.

"You are…a pervert," Hyuuga exclaimed. Teppei chucked and lifted Hyuuga up.

"You are the one who just came into this pervert's hand," Teppei smiled defencelessly. Hyuuga glared at his partner unable to be angry at him. His smile always took Junpei aback.

Hyuuga smirked and wrapped his arms around Kiyoshi's neck. "You better take me upstairs…before I change my mind,"

Kiyoshi trembled and tripping over everything rushed upstairs with Hyuuga in his arms.

* * *

Hyuuga lay on Teppei's chest. His eyes were closed; he felt content. Teppei stroked his hair thinking.

"So…Junpei…were you jealous earlier?"

Hyuuga froze, but relaxed quickly.

"You are still at it?"

Teppei's hand slid down to Hyuuga's neck, then back. Very gently he pressed a sweet spot on Hyuuga's back. Hyuuga dug his short nails into Teppei's chest and bit down on his bottom lip trying to prevent a moan escaping his lips.

"Were you?" Teppei kissed Hyuuga's head.

"Yes! Yes, I was!" Hyuuga finally snapped. "Does that make you feel better?"

Teppei looked at Hyuuga's face. A small blush covered his pale cheeks and he tried his best to hide it. Teppei's heart skipped a beat. His manhood that seemed flaccid up until then twitched and hardened.

"Teppei…you…AGAIN?" Hyuuga exclaimed, but Teppei didn't allow him to finish. He grabbed his partner by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. Teppei got on top and glanced into Hyuuga's eyes lovingly and passionately.

"I'm sorry Junpei…one more round!"


End file.
